Self-contained habitable systems, such as the International Space Station (ISS), utilize a Water Processor Assembly (WPA) to treat and clean water for crew consumption. Prior to consumption, the treated water is tested for quality, which includes the detection of total organic carbon. In response to a high total organic carbon reading in the water, multifiltration (MF) beds in the WPA (comprising ion exchange resins and organic sorbents) may be changed. Silane diols, such as dimethylsilanediol, in water is not hazardous for crew consumption, nor does the presence of silane diols necessitate replacement of the MF beds. However, the presence of silane diols in water may result in a high total organic carbon reading, therefore causing the MF beds to be unnecessarily changed.